


Ninja of the Night

by ItalyyVeneziano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also there will be tons of fighting, Arguing, Basically as many people as I could add, But mainly minor, But nothing too big, Character Development, F/F, F/M, M/M, Might be death, Not exactly sure yet, Prepare for trouble, Probably blood, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tooooooons of might OOC, sakuhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalyyVeneziano/pseuds/ItalyyVeneziano
Summary: Naruto, Sai, and Sakura are friends that go to high school together. As freshmen, they take on high school and find that their history teacher is a certainly an interesting character. Out of curiousity, they attempt to do research on a historical figure and find that the truth will now change their lives forever!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all of this was completely inspired by elsewhere, nothing more and nothing less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of slower than most of the chapters, but yeah. Overall, this is the beginning and expect this fanfiction to have a bit of an adventure sort of feel to it. At least, that is what I am aiming for.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fear seemed to flow out of their fellow classmates. And it was the first day of high school. So, being from a small town, that meant everyone knew each other fairly well. 

That one girl you had a crush on first grade was now dating your former best friend from fourth grade. That bully in sixth grade was currently working at your favorite ramen shop. So things were changing all of time, and time moved on and on. Eventually, you all understand each other's stories just as well. At least, when you have matured. Not so much in their case. Here we have a special boy, and this boy had a long journey ahead of him.

So, when the first day of school in high school reaches, this him and his classmates were filled with a bit of timid emotions. Except, that didn't stop this particular boy. He didn’t back down one bit. And his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He aimed to be class president before he graduated. He had blond hair, an obnoxious orange hoodie with a black hood on it. Underneath the hoodie was a black graphic tee with a bowl of ramen on it. Lastly, he wore a dark pair of blue jeans and black running shoes.

However, he sat next to incredible people who helped him face this day. He had two friends, one of the name of Sai Yamanaka, and the other was Sakura Haruno. These two were incredible people whom he had recently gotten closer to thanks to a sixth grade mishap where he broke his leg in gym for climbing a tree to far up to hide from a tree. Then the “new kid” or Sai, wanted to help him up. Of course, to help Sai and Naruto make it back to the nurse’s office was a mostly quiet girl named Sakura. After that incident, they found themselves winding up next to each other. Eventually, they had accepted that their fate was that they were best friends. And it was astonishing how differently they appeared, acted, yet they got along all too well. For example, Sai, he was from a rich family that no one really talks about for some odd reason.

Sai had short, black hair in a medium and layered hairstyle. He dressed “almost” formal in a weird, but cool sense. A crisp white, long-sleeved button-up shirt that was slightly unbuttoned with a pair of black, neat dress pants that reached to his ankles. His shoes weren't a joke, either. Just as fancy. Black pair of dress shoes. Naruto was sure they were about 110 yen. Simple, but practically formal. 

Next was Sakura, you could tell she tried hard, but it suited her well. Her straight hair was curled and part of it was in a bun, and the rest fell onto her shoulders since it was a medium hairstyle. A red crop top t-shirt with a white high-waisted cut-off shorts and brown sandals. It was finished off with a soft, white cardigan to go over it all. Naruto felt it would've been simpler to just throw on a shirt and pants then end it there, but apparently people need to dress their best on the first day.

So, anyways, the three of them met up in the cafeteria like usual, except in a new setting. They sat at a table near the entryway, and it was a separate table from rivals, and possibly enemies due to past years’ records. Other than that, it was obvious who was probably going to sit at their own table without a large group of socializing teens. However, there was a thick tension for all of the new and freshmen students. The only ones that weren't affected by this were the older students who had already suffered through their first year. It was the intimidation of a bigger school with new teachers, terrifying rumors, and taller senpai’s that were looking down on you. 

The three sat next to each other in a round table in the cafeteria that was near the entryway and next to their table was other freshmen of their class. And it had felt like there was a very thick wall between the first years and the older classes. Like if you had passed it without permission and you would be choked and possibly die. Although, that was highly unlikely, and they all knew that. But their instincts told them to steer clear. The blonde took this emotion and tension as a challenge. No way would Naruto be scared! He could show them that he was too be recognized. But,Sakura shook her head the moment Naruto slammed his hand on the table in front of them. He suddenly stood up, with a determined expression on his face. He was about to shout something.

"Don't even think about it," Sakura spoke in an annoyed tone. She turned her head, and gave the boy a death glare. Immediately, Naruto switched expressions to a terrified, but comedic one. It almost looked like it was from a cartoon, as Sai would say.

"B-But I-" he started to speak. He froze up when he saw her open up her mouth.

"Nuh-uh, no, don't even try."

Sai kept silent while the two interacted with each other. His attention was too focused on the book before him. As Naruto attempted to defend himself, Sakura soon smacked his head. He winced in pain and rubbed his head. 

"Don't you dare try to cause a ruckus and get the older classes mad at us!" she yelled at him, but soon switched to a soft tone as she realized that the other students starting to look at them. "Just do whatever it is you do but, just as long as it doesn't get us in trouble, alright?" 

Naruto nodded, deciding to take it to agree and take it to a calmer level. He sighed, but still felt irritated that some of the upperclassmen were laughing and whispering to each other while glancing at them. He felt like he was just prey to be picked on. He crosses his arms and his frown on getting worse. Keeping his non verbal promise, the blonde kept quiet and just tried his best to ignore the others. 

"Feels like we are in sixth grade again.." he muttered under his breath and Sai snorted and shook his head. Sai was merely laughing from Naruto’s comment. It was then that the blonde decided to change subject and see what Sai had to say about his new book. Naruto raised his eyebrow peered over the black haired boy’s shoulder to try to read the lines. "Whatcha got there, bud?" he stood up to look at his book. Sakura facepalmed. Hard.

"Can you please not try to sound 'cool'?" Sakura quoted with her fingers. She felt a cringe when he said 'bud'. 

"Hey! I am not that lame! Just let me try out this new word!" Naruto yelled. It was his attempt to adapt to the new area. Though, Sakura preferred his boisterous self and not a new “cool-and-hip” since they were mostly fake. She hoped to keep Naruto to be himself, but not in a troubling way.

“It isn't even a new word, Naruto,” Sakura muttered and crossing her arms, too. She furrowed her brows and started to pout. 

It was then, that Sai decided to join in the conversation. "I read somewhere that attempting to change with the scenery helps settle in quicker,” he spoke in his usual, calm tone. He may had joined the conversation, but his eyes were still laid on the book.

"Of course, you picked his side.." she muttered in irritation already. "Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you.." she sighed and rested on her arm on the table, loosening up her frown. Moments later in silence that was shared between the three, the bell finally went off. It was the beginning of a new step in their lives. Sai put his book away and decided to follow the two to their lockers. "So, I will be seeing you guys in fourth period, right?" The two boys nodded and she smiled. "Alright, see you then!" she waved and turned to stop by her locker. 

"And, I will be going to my locker now. See you in second, Naruto." Sai then turned and also stopped by his locker. It left Naruto to himself, and to see who was next to him. The blonde made his way to locker, but saw a tall man in front of his locker, talking to other students. So, he had to wait, and while waiting he saw that the man had a clear Japanese appearance to him. Which was really common in this town of theirs, but he had a certain aura about him. Naruto decided to ignore it since he didn't seem suspicious. 

The man turned and smiled to Naruto and then walked away. ‘Strange guy..’ the blonde thought. He pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and realized that he had the wrong paper. It was a list of food, instead. The teen swore under his breath in high annoyance then opened his binder and started to rummage through to find the right paper. After of a moment of struggling, he finally found it. “Aha!” he ripped the page out of a collection of paper and saw the numbers and then found himself struggling to open his locker. 

Naruto felt his frustrations rise quickly. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip a bit.

“Stuck there, champ?” spoke a man with grayish hair and he had a strange mask on. He carried a notebook, his eyes indicated he held a smirk, though. It felt like he was mocking him. Naruto had the thoughts that he should take that challenge and so he shook his head. He clutched his fist and grinned. 

“Watch, I will have this open real quick!” Then the boy set his backpack down and squinted at the numbers then looked back at the locker. Oh boy.. Naruto bent closer to read the lock numbers and gave it a few tries. Soon, he had learned the bell rang. People were starting to leave. And yet, that man still stood there. 

“Need help, yet?” he asked, his voice of tone implied he was smitten. Naruto bit his lip with frustration again. 

“Don't worry, old man, I got it!” he shouted. The rattling of the locker door continued. Naruto kept trying it over and over. “The hell. I got it right during orientation! And it should be just like at middle school!” 

The teen started to pull the locker door harshly, grunting in anger. "GAHHHH!!!" Then, he froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, suddenly. Confused, he blinked twice then turn to see who it was. It was the man, still standing there. His expression was a nicer one. Finally, Naruto sighed and took a step back. “Go ahead..” 

The white haired man nodded with a smile and then stepped forward. “Thank you, now your numbers?” He asked while crouching down to see the numbers closer. He started to twist it while Naruto felt ashamed. 

“It is 15.. 32..” he tried to remember the last number, but then the man opened it. “Wah! Hey! What was that? How did you get it open without the last number?!” Naruto asked while picking up his backpack and placing it in. He was astonished by the other man.

“Simple, the lock tightens up at the third number. It is like that with all of the lockers here, as long as it isn't new, that is,” he answered then started to walk away. “Also, hurry up to class, don't want to be too late, don't we?” 

“Hey! You’re right!” Naruto exclaimed while speeding up his process. When he grabbed out his books. “Hey, what's your name?” he turned to see ask who he was, except he was already gone. Naruto sweatdropped and sighed. “Wow, rude.” 

 

After a long while of confusion and being lost, Naruto found himself at in the designated classroom. The boy stood there, confused and rushed to a desk in the back. 

“Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, correct?” The teacher spoke. Naruto nodded and took out a notebook and a pen, attempting to look like a good student. “Seems you found your way here.”

It was then that Naruto had realized that the teacher who helped them was also the teacher who helped him in the hallway. “Wait, old man?!” he shouted and stood up. 

“Hello, now have a seat and the name is Hatake-sensei. So, since we have everyone here, let us all receive a syllabus. Considering you guys are Freshmen of a high school, I assume you all had seen these before. They tell the rules, get you to sign a contract, and that is exactly what I will have you do. In fact, I would prefer to have your parents sign the paper, too. It says how in case we should have field trip or something for any odd reasons.” 

Multiple students groaned and the teacher just laughed as he handed out the papers. When Naruto got his paper, he felt like he was going to have a long year. The boy sighed as he had realized how he was going to regret choosing literature for a first period. ‘Damn, I knew I should have gym instead..’ he thought and grabbed the paper. “This is going to be a long year..” he muttered to himself. 

A student that sat in front of him laughed. He had never heard that voice before. A new kid? Naruto smiled, since he is probably going to get a new friend. The odd boy looked at him and saw he definitely was someone he did not recognize. He grinned widely and realized how he had never actually heard the rumors, yet, that spread around about him.

As if on cue, the class started to chatter while Hatake-sensei started preparing for the class. Papers and pencils were being brought out by students, and conversation began to ensue. Happy about the opportunity, Naruto spoke first. “Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! And you are..?” he spoke out loud. 

The boy turned slowly and his eyes were staring at the floor view. “Name is Gaara Sabaku,” he muttered softly. Naruto tilted his head, eyes squinting in confusion. 

“Sabaku..? That’s a weird last name,” he said back. “Oh well, I hope we can be friends!” he had began to chat. “So, where are you from?” Hopefully, getting him to talk about himself will allow to make him comfortable with talking to Naruto. However, things didn’t go to plan.

“I am sorry, I am here to focus on my education.. Maybe we can talk during the lunch period..” he muttered again. Even more confused, Naruto paused and thought for a second. Happy again, he smiled. 

“You got it!” he gave a thumbs-up. 

 

When fourth period hit, Naruto felt tired already. It was almost lunch time, and he wasn’t sure when his class was going to have lunch. Either one of the three choices. A lunch, B lunch, or C lunch. Since it was the first day, he was hoping to have A lunch. He trudged to his lockers. Having to change folders and placing his new Algebra I book away. Naruto wished the day was over already. However, his thoughts changed when he saw his two best friends. “Sakura! Sai!” he called out and waved to them. They turned and saw him and smiled. 

“Naruto!” they called back, waving him over. Excited to finally go to class as a trio, he rushed over to join in the conversation. He practically sprinted over and suddenly stopped as he reached them and almost fell over. Sai caught him, though.

“How was third period, Naruto?” asked Sai while helping him up. Sakura was placing a book into her locker. Then checked her arms to see if she had everything she had needed.

“It was so boring! The teacher was weird as hell, and he kept us guessing when we had the right answer! It was annoying!” Naruto began to rant. 

“Mr. Goodman, right?” Sakura asked. “I have him for fifth period. For Physics.” The blonde nodded, very tired feeling. “So, we are going into History, right?”

“History of Konoha, to be precise,” Sai stated. Naruto groaned in annoyance, throwing his head back in frustration. 

“Ugh, why? I bet I am going to pass out!” he complained while throwing a hand in the air. “How is having a history class right before lunch any fair?” Then, Sakura started walking to the classroom and Sai and Naruto followed. “I bet it is some lame guy!” the loud blonde kept talking.

Sai held the door open for them to walk through. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, turned to the classroom and entered the classroom door. Next was Naruto and he carried this exhausted, yet somewhat lively aura around him. Lastly, Sai seated himself down into a desk beside the two. As the class started to talk amongst each other, the teacher stood up, carrying a blue dry erase marker. 

The teacher made his way to the front of the classroom and the class started to quiet themselves, waiting for him to say or do something. Naruto’s eyes widened as he saw who his fourth period teacher was.

‘It’s that guy from earlier..’ Naruto thought, feeling his body start to feel uneasy around him. He shifted in his seat, an attempt to sit comfortably, but his mind was focused on the man before him. He crossed his ankles and leaned forward, brows now furrowed.

The teacher was tall, had long black hair, black eyes, and he looked a bit older than the last few teachers that Naruto had. The history teacher made his way to a cupboard near the classroom door and opened it. It was then that he started to pull out stacks of books. It was a light emerald green cover to the book. On the spine of the book, it read in English ‘The Ninja of the Night’. 

Naruto sighed silently to himself. ‘Great, more books.’ He leaned on his hand, and waited for his book.

“Everyone from the first desk in your row, please gather the books for your row,” the teacher ordered. A few students stood up and slowly made their way to the table. “My name is Uchiha-sensei, and I will be your History of Konoha teacher. I hope we have a good year together.”


	2. Uchiha

“Everyone from the first desk in your row, please gather the books for your row,” the teacher ordered. A few students stood up and slowly made their way to the table. “My name is Uchiha-sensei, and I will be your History of Konoha teacher. I hope we have a good year together.” 

When Naruto got his book, it looked to be written in an old fashioned calligraphy. He tilted his head and squinted when he saw a picture of a man underneath the words. Something about this picture served the man no justice. He was sure he didn't look like it exactly, but the picture probably captured the most noticeable features on him. For example, his eyes seemed to carry a deep and strong hatred and pain. The blonde ran his hand through his hair again, confused why looking at this picture of a man from over one thousand years ago seemed to make him feel sad. 

“Naruto?” Sai called out. He carried a worried expression, so when Naruto looked up, he looked confused then grinned. To assure his friend, he gave him a thumbs up.

“I’m fine!” he cheered with energy. Naruto’s energy seemed to lighten the room a bit up and the tension seemed to lessen and the students felt more safe. 

“Are you sure? You looked like you had seen a ghost, your face went pale from looking at the book. Is History really that scary?” Sakura asked and started to look at the book with a bit of distrust, as if it were to attack her. 

“No! No! Nothing like that! It is just, this face feels familiar and he looks like of sad, doesn't he?” Naruto questioned and crossed his arms and felt like he was trying to remember where he has seen him before. 

Sakura placed the book down and did another face palm. Sai started to chuckle softly, a fist attempting to cover his mouth, but not really serving its job. 

“W-Why are you laughing? What's wrong with that?!” Naruto began to stutter, face going red from embarrassment. The teacher snickered, and the blonde teen huffed and crossed his arms into a pout. “Wow, thanks guys,” he spoke sarcastically.

“Naruto Uzumaki, correct?” Uchiha-sensei asked while turning the class’s attention to the trio. Naruto uncrossed his arms and looked up at him. 

“Yeah?” he questioned, wondering if the teachers have already heard of him. 

“From the Uzmaki clan, I presume,” Uchiha-sensei continued. The other students quieted down and focused on the two before them. 

“Yeah, my mother was an Uzuamki,” he shared. Sai raised an eyebrow, considering he hadn't actually knew a lot about one of his friends. 

“Kushina Uzumaki, I may ask? She held a similar Will as you do. Fascinates me, indeed,” he muttered the last part to himself. “Alright, class. Let us do an exercise multiple of you may have done in previous classes. Can anyone tell me why you are here to learn the History of Konoha?” he asked the students that sat in desks. It was a full class, yet no one spoke a reply. Until a hand in the back was raised. 

“Because it is required and education is a drag?” the boy spoke. Uchiha-sensei smiled.

“That may be a reason, but it isn't the foundation of the purpose. Anyone else?” he tried to encourage the class but no one pushed any further. “How about you?” he gestured to Sai. Being a student who had his life figured out, according to Naruto, he answered real quick and smooth.

“To unlock the past’s truths and carve out a better future.” 

Uchiha-sensei looked impressed and then his expression soon switched to a smirk. “Excellent answer, mister..” he waited for an answer. Sai nodded. 

“Yamanaka.”

Uchiha-sensei mouthed the last name then paused. “Alright, thank you. So, you hear that? This class is to unlock the past’s truths and carve out a better future. Not only that, but to help open your eyes to your family and your past. For example, my past is on the book in front of you. His name is Sasuke Uchiha--” 

Naruto's chest started to ache, he wasn't sure why, so he gripped hard onto a metal part of his desk. 

“-- and he had massacred many, many people in the council, clan leaders, and his classmates. All we know of is, for a fact, was that many printings and scrolls from this time period was also destroyed and lost forever. However, we do still have many evidences of such a time era, as in newspapers, paintings, and artifacts. There are many existences of this incident, however there is no proof of how and why this happened. There are plenty of theories as to he was schizophrenic or he was possessed by a demon named Orochimaru. A famous one was that the entire incident could of been evaded.” 

Naruto’s pain had slowly faded, and he eventually loosened his grip, then released his hand.

“A good report that has been declined, but was considered was that he had severed depression,” the teacher continued. He kept on with his lecture, while managing to have all of the students attention on him.

Sai raised his hand. “Who wrote this report?” Uchiha-sensei smiled softly. 

“I did.” 

The class seemed more interested now. What was it with teens and a serial killer story. Naruto, however, felt slightly sick, but knew he had to keep listening.

“There was an incident that two-thirds of the Uchiha clan was annihilated. There were a few survivors, and one of them was Sasuke Uchiha. Due to that, it lead to Sasuke becoming consumed with hate and hungered for revenge. Imagine, being an orphan from a massacre, and no one would understand your pain. Being left all alone, and everyone in your hometown views you, believes you, as a cursed child. No parents, no siblings, even your teachers were disturbed by your presence..” 

There was a disturbing silence in the classroom as they thought about it. 

“And that's why you choose your own path,” Naruto muttered. Many turned their heads to where who spoke the reply. He held a determined expression. “You can move on, because a world where people can live in harmony and peace is possible..” That was when Uchiha-sensei started to laughing. The rest of the students were confused and tried to laugh along with him, but he stopped before it got loud.

‘This teacher is hard to follow..!’ one of the students thought. Uchiha smiled and nodded. 

“I think you and I will get along very much during our year together, Naruto Uzumaki,” the teacher told Naruto then headed back to his desk. “Now, let’s us begin with a pretest.”

 

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto sat together in Sakura’s bedroom. They surrounded a table that was seated in the middle of the room. On the table was a plate of onigiri, fruit, and three cups of orange juice. Naruto looked like he was pondering life, Sakura was on her mobile cell phone on social medias, and Sai was simply reading a book. This was a common routine for the three, they would sit in silence for ten to three hours. Or talk throughout all of their time together. However, being it the first day, it felt a bit hectic, so they needed to organize what was happening around them mentally.

Eventually, Sai spoke up. “Naruto, what did you think of our fourth period class? More intriguing than the others, correct?” The blonde suddenly sat up, as if now awake.  
“Definitely! He was a strange man! It felt like he gave off this weird, creeper aura about him. I mean, I think the others realized it, too. He is nice, but something about him just feels wrong in general..” he began to ponder once more.

Sakura sighed and set her phone down. “It is obvious that he is frustrated about something, thing is it must be something that the “adults” can’t share with us.”

Sai nodded in agreement, but wanted to keep quiet. However, an interesting idea peaked his curiosity. “Do you think we have any books that might hold the truths to Uchiha-sensei’s past?” he asked. They both froze and looked at him then thought for a moment. 

“Too be honest, I am not to sure, Sai,” Sakura told him. Naruto crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. 

“Man, I don't think we would have any historical books, but you never know with Iruka,” Naruto mentioned while clearly trying to remember if he had seen anything. 

“I can go check our attic if you guys really want to know,” Sakura suggested. The two boys nodded and she smiled. “Great, so now we got ourselves another ‘adventure’ as Naruto would call it, right?” 

“Believe it! This will be our new mission!” he stood up and threw his fist in the air to show encouragement and thrill. 

“Although, this will require modern research rather than pretending to be detectives and entering buildings illegally..” Sai muttered softly with a sweat drop. 

“Wait, why does this have to be illegal?” Sakura asked, tilting her head and looking at Sai. 

“Remember how we were trying to find out if last year’s history teacher was married or not.. I suggested we ask, but instead.. erm, Naruto ended up forking his house for Halloween..” Sai mentioned. Naruto gave an embarrassed smile and laughing nervously.

“Oh yeah, I forgot..” Sakura growled in anger and annoyance, she tightened her fist and raised it to Naruto.

“I-I promise that won't happen again!” Naruto waved his hands in fear rapidly while shaking his head. “I am kind of curious to see what there is, and that Sasuke guy seemed weird.. something about him makes me feel a bit sad.. So, I suggest we all go home, bring any books related to the subject here, then see what else we got, ‘kay?” 

The other two nodded in agreement. 

“So, I will be back as soon as I can,” Sai informed them. They nodded and Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up.

“This will be easy! Ready, go!” Naruto threw open the bedroom door and ran out as quickly as possible. Sai smiled and nodded then followed, but at his own speed. 

 

The three sat around the table again, books surrounding them and Naruto is lying back, a book over his face. Snoring away his boredom. 

Sakura’s eyebrows were furrowed, flipping through the books as soon as possible. Sai was doing he same, except his expression was more focused instead of carrying an annoyance. 

“Tch, why isn't there anything related to it? All I found was a translation of how to read the old language and modern Japanese,” Sakura complaine and reached back to show the book. It was a grayish book with an darker bind to it. 

“Wait a second, Sakura,” Sai took ahold of the book, then pulled out another book. “This might be it.”

“Huh? Really?” she crawled past the books to see what he was talking about. “Whoa, that's weird. I can't read any of that.”

Sai nodded and started going through the pages. Eventually, a drawing fell out and it looked similar to the boy on the book from their text. Excited, Sakura woke up Naruto, who only grumbled and said the famous “5 more minutes,” then was hit on the head. 

“Idiot! We found the answer we were looking for!” Sakura shouted. That woke Naruto up considering he sat straight up and crawled over to see what Sai held. 

“Wait! That is that Sasuke guy!” Naruto exclaimed with shock. “Wait, what does that say?” he pointed to the book before Sai. 

“From what we see, it is very ancient and we cannot probably read it. Writing like this seems impossible to read. I am afraid it might even fall apart..” Sakura answered. Sai opened another book and did his best to read a spaced out passage. It took him awhile but he could pronounce it. 

“I believe it says --

_Bring me back to my future_  
_From whence my secrets have my promises_  
_And the songs that are playing are on mute_.” Sai read for them to understand. Sakura muttered the phrase back then frowned. 

“Is it just me or does that heavily imply something?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. However, she felt a strong tug on her chest, as if something had reached into her heart and gave it a squeeze.”A-Ah..!” she muttered, now clutching her chest. Soon, Sai had followed the same action. 

Confused, Naruto looked around and then saw the two of them fall over and pass out. “H-Hey! Sakura?! Sai?! What's wrong?” he felt himself start to panic. They weren't responding. He knelt closer to Sai and felt his breath still going. “R-Right.. just asleep. Oh God..” he muttered then ran a hand through his hair. 

Naruto felt himself start to shake, then suddenly they started to glow a bright blue. “W-What?! Oh God, please don't be like in those movies..!” he grabbed Sai’s hand and Sakura’s hand closely. Soon, he started to glow and he felt everything go really bright. Now terrified and puzzled, he closed his eyes and sat still, leaning forward. 

He felt the hands disappear and eveything went white. He could see himself, but there was this setting, A boy with black hair, pale skin, and in a white shirt, black pants with purple rope stared at him. However, Naruto was unable to see his eyes or hear his voice. “S-Sasuke..?” he asked, then he stepped back and sheltered himself as the light behind the boy grew harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so expect more and more chapters to arrive. To be honest, I have no plan as to when to post them. But, the next chapter should be within a week. So, that should follow and such.


	3. Meeting Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sai, and Sakura find themselves in the past.  
> While Sasuke goes through his every day life, then runs into the trio.  
> Little did they all know that this encounter will change their lives forever.

He felt the hands disappear and eveything went white. He could see himself, but there was this setting, A boy with black hair, pale skin, and in a white shirt, black pants with purple rope stared at him. However, Naruto was unable to see his eyes or hear his voice. “S-Sasuke..?” he asked, then he stepped back and sheltered himself as the light behind the boy grew harshly

 

 

……

 

Naruto felt his back against something hard. He felt a bit cold, so he attempted to cover himself up, but then soon realized that he had nothing to cover up with. Waking up in frustration, he sat up and looked around. 

His was in this clearing inside a forest. The trees were oak, so they held a crispy yellow to its leaves. The sky was a soft orange-yellow with some purple. All he heard was the chirping of birds nearby. 

He was under the impression that he was still sleeping, so he rubbed his eyes. Except, he was actually not sleeping. So, he tried his best to remember what happened last. Then began to rub his head in frustration. 

“Dammit! Why can’t I remember what happened! The last thing I remember was--” he was hit with a shoe.

“Shut up, be quiet! Others are still asleep!” he heard an angry voice beginning to nag him. Naruto turned his head to see Sakura and Sai sitting up, legs and arms crossed. 

“Huh? What do you mean, you guys are clearly awake,” he pointed out. 

“No, dummy! Not us! The people in that village! It is morning for them,” Sakura furrowed her brows with annoyance. 

“Village?” he asked, feeling puzzled. He crawled over to the bushes behind them to see what they were talking about. 

“Be careful and make sure not to be noticed!” she whispered to him. Sai nodded in agreement and crawled next to him. “I will try to see what is going on..” she muttered the last part, mainly to herself, however. 

 

 

“What do you mean, you can’t get rid of him? He’s just a kid that is in the way! Sure he is good in his class and gets good grades, but there is no value to his name. If anything, he is just being a nuisance if he has nothing to stand for, right?” a villager complained. The villagers around the farmer’s market were all whispering, sharing glances at the boy that was walking through. He wore a blue-black kimono, dark wooden sandals, and black short hair. 

The teen kept his head down, hands lowered, and shuffled his feet to pass through the stalls. To be honest, he had just hoped to buy some eggs, then go home and do homework. Not go through the village and to be badmouthed. His main focus was to ignore what the others were saying so that he could focus on his projects that he had at home. He was studying a new trick that only kids who were two grades ahead could know. So, he had to keep it on the down-low, otherwise it might spark an issue. 

So he kept walking, already used to the treatment, straight to the other side of the village. While walking home, he paused. Three people were outside the village. People he hand recognized. He could feel their presence, and it was someone he hadn't known. Enemy invasion? No, too little. Unless they were super strong, but he doubted it. 

After deciding to brush off the feeling, he moved down the road into a small shed. There were probably just travelers, having lost their way. 

The shed was located about a 50 feet away from the last house to the road that led out of the village. The shed was a worn down one. It was built with dark wood and some tall grass surrounding it, and some bushes to help hide it away. Some moss grew on the sides of the wood and it looked like it could fall apart any day. However, that didn’t bother the teen. He opened the door, as it creaked a loudly. Behind the door was a dark brown blanket.

He entered the shed by moving aside the dark blanket and set his tan leather bag down on the floor, next a stack of blankets.. He settled down by sitting next to the dark neutral colored blankets and a pillow. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a small, silver knife and a somewhat egg shaped carving. It looked mostly like a blob instead of anything recognizable. This morning had only just begun and he felt irritable, already. He started carving away at the wood, focusing on the task before him. Not necessarily having anything to do since it was a Sunday and he had everything he needed. 

“Dammit!” he swore after he nipped his pointer finger. He set down the knife and wood and saw his finger drip lightly with blood. He reached into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed his finger lightly to clean it. Next, he ripped a piece from the cloth and wrapped it tightly with his teeth and other hand. “Tch, I guess the Gods don't want me carving..” he muttered. 

He leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling of the shed. The wood look liked it need to be replaced. Guess that was what he could do since he didn’t have anything else to do. The teen sat forward and climbed onto his feet. Seconds later, he heard some screaming coming from the villagers. “Oh no..!” he muttered more and ran outside, to the location. He froze and saw a girl with pink hair being lifted into the air. The tall man had her lifted with her neck. She struggled hard and kicked as much as she could, her hands trying to pry his hand away from her neck. 

There was two teens around his age on the ground. One black short haired, pale teen under another man’s leg, and there was a blond teen being held back with his arms behind his back by another man. Altogether there was four of them, and the odds were little. However, that didn’t stop the teen from the village. He had no fear, and since these travelers were about to be killed, he couldn’t stand back. After all, he was attending a shinobi school. The teen shinobi ran ahead and attack swiftly by throwing knives into the one holding the girl’s wrist. 

He grunted with pain and let her go immediately. She took advantage of the moment and kicked him hard, causing him to fall onto the one holding the blonde. Soon, the blonde was released. It was three versus one now. The shinobi jumped up and kicked the other’s face and soon that one also fell. The blonde pulled out the black haired, soon there was a relief. The shinobi stood in front of the trio as they started to get back up, however, they were saved as adult shinobi appeared within a half of a second. The teen shinobi sighed and gestured the trio to follow them. So they ran back to his shed.

 

“What?! You’re Sasuke Uchiha?!” Naruto exclaimed with surprise. “I knew it! There was no way he could of been a murderer!” he pointed at the teen shinobi and yelled to Sai and Sakura.

“Shut up, he doesn’t need to know. If you tell him, you might affect the future greatly!” Sakura hit Naruto in the head and he grunted in pain and fell over dramatically. Sai sighed and shook his head. “Sorry about him, he is a bit of an airhead,” she apologized and un-clutches her hand.

“I can see that.. He is clearly an interesting character,” Sasuke muttered, he raised an eyebrow as Naruto sat back up with a grin on his face. “So, what do you mean? I am no murderer for I am just as regular as other children in this village, except without parents for they were killed in a massacre..” he sighed. 

“Sensei was right!” Naruto yelled once more, standing up with excitement.

“Quit it!!” Sakura also shouted and pulled him down, but included more violence upon poor Naruto’s head. 

“Ow!” he winced in pain and started to pout and rub his head. 

“Is he this idiotic?” Sasuke asked with a smirk now on his lips. Sakura saw this and blushed a bit and nodded. Naruto turned his head to face him, now angry.

“He reacts on emotions first rather than plan,” she told him, now twiddling her thumbs. Sai noticed this and took a mental note.

“That’s not always a bad thing,” Sasuke spoke, and Sakura’s eyes widened, and Naruto looked at him and his face loosened up. “A man like that can get far, but he needs help with those who can use their brains.” 

Sasuke looked to the other two, Sakura and Sai. They looked at each other then at Naruto and smiled. The blond had started grinning widely. 

“So please, inform me how you know my name? Is it because of the incident that was seven months ago?” Sasuke leaned back against the wall, and the trio traded looks. They had no real answer to tell him that didn’t seem absurd or like they were here to hurt him. 

“Uhh.. Well, it is a very long story,” Naruto started. Sakura and Sai were surprised and were afraid of what he might say. So, they pulled him back and whispered to him. 

“What are you thinking?! There is no way we would accept that we traveled back in time to meet him!” Sakura whispered to him, mostly concerned. 

“And don’t forget, one wrong move, and if he is the one who massacred those people, our lives may be on the line,” Sai informed Naruto, also carrying a concerned expression. 

“There is no way he would care. Remember, we are about a thousand years in the past, so it shouldn’t matter, right? They believed in stuff like magic and such,” Naruto whispered back. Eventually, they loosened their grip and faced the one who had a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. 

“I want to know why you decided to regroup, but I think that won’t change anything for what this one plans to tell me,” Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned forward to see what Naruto had to say. 

“So, um, I am just going to get straight to the point,” Naruto started. “We kind of traveled back in time from one thousand years in the future. Now, we are here and we kind of wanted to meet you,” he informed the other. 

“Wait, why do you know about me? Did I do something to affect history?” Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms.

“Well, it is because according to someone’s recordings, you massacred a whole clan,” Naruto answered with a sense of annoyance in the tone of his voice.

“What?! There is no way I could!” the black haired exclaimed, now furious as to why he would be framed. “I did nothing wrong! I am just an orphan who gets hated because I am cursed by my damn eyes!”

 

“Calm down! Don’t worry! We know that now!” Sasuke assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sai placed a hand on his pocket, as if he held a weapon hidden away. He just wanted to be ready if a fight does break out. 

Naruto smiled softly and shook his head. His eyes had a soften sad gleam to them. “Don’t worry, I believe you are an innocent man, Sasuke,” the blonde gave him a thumbs up and a grin. “And I will prove that throughout history, too! I will change those damn history books,” he promised. Sasuke relaxed his body, and smiled back. 

“And I guess I will have to depend on you, right?” Sasuke asked. Sakura and Sai moved back and watched the conversation unfold between them. The bond between the two was unknown and still unclear, but it appeared to be very clear for the two inside the bond. 

“Yeah, and since you clearly know plenty about this area, will you help us settle down since we don’t know how we are getting back into our timeline?” Naruto gave a determined expression. His eyes were glistening with hope and excitement.

Sasuke nodded his head once and leaned forward slowly, eventually forming into a bow for the blonde. Naruto’s mouth fell into a smile and he then leaned forward into a bow as well. The two then sat up and exchanged an unspoken glance. Sai and Sakura looked at each other then back at them. A confusion as to what to expect fell onto their shoulders.

 

Naruto lied curled up on a side of the shed. He was covered by a small blanket and his pillow was under his head. He shuffled a bit under the blanket and faced the wall. Sasuke was in his side of the shed, facing the other wall, a small pillow under his head with the brown blanket covering him. Luckily for all of them, Sasuke had a ton of blankets that were left clean due to the massacre. 

Sai sat in a corner, his arms crossed, eyes closed, and a blanket covering his legs. His back leaned against the wall, it helped give space to Sakura and Naruto. Tomorrow, he needed to find a spot for the three of them to stay since he had a very strong feeling in his gut that they were to be held there. So, he had planned out his day for tomorrow. All that was required was thorough backups and any possibilities of failed outcomes.

The silence had allowed him to process his thoughts that rushed and ran through over and over.  
‘ _Why did Sasuke let us stay?_ ’  
‘ _Will he harm us when he thinks all of us are asleep?_ ’  
‘ _Will we be captured and sold off into slavery?_ ’  
‘ _Will we be accused of witchcraft?_ ’  
‘ _Is he truly trustworthy?_ ’  
‘ _Why does Naruto trust him so much?_ ’  
‘ _Naruto.._ ’ the name caused his thoughts come to a halt. His best friend, and probably first actual friend. 

He felt a smile slip onto his lips as he opened his eyes and watch the blonde at rest. He kept his eyes on him. Almost like a mother watching a son sleep for the first time, but he shook off that feel when he shifted his eyes on the one under the brown blanket with black hair. 

According to Sasuke’s personality and Naruto’s personality, they should clash often. At least, that was the impression that Sai has gotten. They did argue often today, so he will now assume that he will have to expect it a lot more often. Sai let out a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling of the shed. There were small holes, but it looked to be covered with nailed wood onto it. Sasuke must took extreme care of this shed with the little time he had spent here. The teen uncovered his feet and felt his eyes get heavy. No wonder, it was evening in their timeline, but when they got here, after a full day of exchanging information and trying to settle in, they were completely tired. 

Naruto started snoring and getting comfortable. 

Sai smiled again and felt himself feel a bit more relaxed. 

Maybe he was overthinking all of it.

Naruto had this charisma that automatically attracted people to believe and trust him. So, he will do exactly just that and allow Naruto to lead the situation. Since he had his faith in the blonde, he will do everything he can to keep his best friends and Naruto’s new friend safe. It was a good thing he had taken a liking into kendo. Maybe it will help him keep away any enemies if they need to start traveling. 

‘ _I guess I better start believing in Sasuke if we want to “re-write” history, as Naruto proclaims_.’ he thought to himself. Sai pulled the blanket close to himself again and leaned into the wall again. His arms now uncrossing and settling in his lap. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all travel to the Hidden Leaf Village.

‘ _I guess I better start believing in Sasuke if we want to “re-write” history, as Naruto proclaims._ ’ he thought to himself. Sai pulled the blanket close to himself again and leaned into the wall again. His arms now uncrossing and settling in his lap. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall into a deep slumber. 

 

The next day, Naruto woke up to listening to Sasuke and Sakura talking. He felt his eyes struggle to open, and he felt really comfortable. He turned his head to see what the others were talking about. Naruto lifted an arm to rub his eyes, and sat up. He felt some drool fall from his mouth, and he wiped it off and scratched his head. 

“Since the village never really liked me in the first place, we may have to leave. There is supposed to be a hidden village near here, and that is where I am from,” Sasuke’s hand started moving on the ground. Naruto’s eyes glanced to see what he was pointing at and it was a piece of paper with a detailed map. “Since there is an area that my clan once was at, we can stay there since it is still in the Uchiha name since there are few survivors. Though, I am the only one that I know of..” 

“There are Uchiha survivors, we confirm. From our time, one of our teachers is an Uchiha,” Sai informed him. Sasuke looked at the teen, then closed his eyes and smiled with a smug expression. 

“Is that so? That’s good to hear,” he looked back at the map. “Adding on, there I can teach you some tricks so that you can become strong on your own. There must be a reason you guys are here, other than some type of writings,” Sasuke explained. Then his eyes guided him to meet Naruto’s. “Oh, the idiot is awake,” he spoke.

“Say that again, teme!” Naruto shouted. This became a playful routine for the two of them. Even though they had not known each other for that long. Sakura sighed and facepalmed. 

“Here we go again..” she muttered, shaking her head. 

“You heard me, don’t make me repeat myself. That is, maybe you are too stupid to even comprehend what I had said,” he smirked. 

“Damn, that smirk really pisses me off!” Naruto shouted, now clutching his fists and sat up. The blonde threw the blanket him off of him and crawled over. “Wait, what are you guys talking about?” 

“Just on what we will be doing this afternoon. We are going to be leaving this shed,” Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded in agreement, then felt confused. 

“Wait, why?” he asked. 

Sasuke looked as if he was thinking of an answer. “It is easier to explain there, but a summary will do here,” he spoke. “Simply put, the four of us will be training while attempting to find out how you got here and why you are here. The Gods wouldn't have let you stay here. Also adding on, you may know more than I do. Or less than I do,” Sasuke answered. “There we can compare our knowledge.’

Then, Naruto nodded. Finally understanding everything. “Makes sense! Alright! Let's go!” he stood up, completely determined.

“Okay, leave everything as is. We must make the villagers thinking we will be back. Otherwise, rumors may start and cause us trouble in the future. Gather what you brought and let's go.”

The three nodded and looked around. 

“I just realized I didn't bring anything,” Naruto laughed. Sai smiled while Sakura sighed. 

“True, considering the leap was really sudden,” she mentioned. Sakura placed her hand on her hip and looked around. ‘To be honest, I would hate to leave the place a mess, but I guess..’ she thought to herself. 

After they had gathered outside, all that was left was Sasuke. He came outside with a small leather bag and nodded. “Let’s go, I doubt anyone will come looking for us..” 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then looked at the direction he was looking at. It was towards the village, so Naruto felt his stomach drop a bit.

“How long have you been here?” Naruto asked.

“Not that long,” Sasuke answered quickly. His answer didn't help him understand why Sasuke’s eyes looked sad. He started to walk into the forest behind the shed. “Moving on, Sakura!” 

The pinkette nodded and walked closer to him. “Yes, Sasuke?” she asked. 

“You stand behind me, and tell Sai to keep a lookout for behind us. That way if we encounter any bandits or anything like that, we can counter them..” he informed the other. Sakura nodded, accepting all of the information that was being told to her.

“Wait a second..” Naruto started, he crossed his arms. “How could we counter?” 

That caused Sasuke to stop and look at them with a confused look. “What do you mean, ‘How could we counter?’ You know how to fight with self-defense, right?“ he mocked Naruto’s voice in an annoyed tone. 

“Self-defense? I didn't know we had to know!” the blond shouted with surprise. 

“What?! How can you expect to-” then Sasuke stopped himself and took a deep breath then sighed. “Okay, do you even know how to fight?” 

Naruto nodded. He remembered how when he was young, he used to get into plenty of fights. Especially since he was picked on more often than other kids. “Of course I do,” he said with a proud tone.

“What about you, Sakura?” Sasuke turned to the girl. She nodded slowly, as if she were trying to recall a memory. 

“I believe when I was younger I took former karate classes, it wasn’t anywhere longer than the second belt. Although, that was when I was around to being seven. Other than that, I am not that good at fighting,” she responded to him. Sasuke hung his head in annoyance. Lastly, he faced Sai. 

“And you?”

“I was in kendo, fencing, and okinawan kobudo. The classes weren’t any longer than a half a year of practice, but I do know the basics,” he answered with a smile. 

“Not sure what those are, but those sound helpful. So, you will remain in the back. Naruto, you stand behind Sakura and Sai. Sai will be behind Sakura and you two stand behind me. That way we aren’t that easy to attack and we can go straight to defense. I doubt we will run into anyone, but remember those positions as we move on,” Sasuke spoke. The three nodded and started following the man. 

After at least ten minutes of silence between them, Naruto felt it was his job to keep them socializing since the silence felt obnoxiously unbearable. He started humming a tune he recalled, not exactly sure where he had heard it from or where it was from.

After a couple minutes of humming the same tune over and over. Soon, Naruto’s hands were gesturing to the tune as he started muttering some words that went to it. Sai found himself smiling and Sakura looked back to see what he was up to. 

“Naruto, what are you doing?” she inquired. He just gave her a big grin and continued.

“I think he is singing to something we don’t even know,” Sai answered. His head was now turned to watch him as well. Then Sai had heard a sigh coming from the teen in front of him.

“Quit messing around, dobe,” Sasuke shouted out to him. Naruto stopped and frowned.

“What’s wrong with having a little fun, huh?” the blonde yelled back. Sasuke turned his head to him, a frown on his face. 

“Because singing isn’t exactly the right type of thing you should be doing when we are in the middle of travelling somewhere. I don’t know about your time, but here, things are dangerous. One wrong move and you could be killed,” he told him. Naruto just crosses his arms and looked away from him.

“Tch, don’t need to go and ruin my fun. Teme..” he muttered under his breath. If it wasn’t one thing, it was the other. Sakura found herself now getting used to the two of them constantly getting into fights with each other. So her and Sai just learned to let it happen and continue on since it became a normal thing.

“So how long do you think it is going to take to reach our destination, Sasuke?” Sakura asked him. 

He didn’t reply right away, but when he did it felt sudden. “Two hours.”

“Two hours?” Sai repeated. 

He nodded and kept with his usual pace. Sasuke seemed to be focused on something else. 

“Waaaaah? Two hours?!” Naruto whined. “Two hours of walking seems tiring and boring!” he started complaining. Sakura sighed, now preparing for them to bark at each other once more. They seemed to yell at each other, then pull back. Never getting as far as to hit each other, or actually get into sensitive topics, though. Which was something that Sakura found really intriguing. Her focus was mainly on Sasuke, however. He was a real piece of work according to her standards. She found herself slightly attracted to him, but not really in love with him. It was like something was holding her back. 

“Hey, Sakura? Doesn’t that seem kind of lame?” Naruto soon called out to her. She came back to reality and shook her head. 

“No, not really. I mean, it could have been a lot worse. Two hours worth of walking is around 19 kilometers. Besides, we are going at a decent pace so we will be able to make it without completely being tired,” she answered him. The blonde sighed and rubbed his head.

“Fine, whatever. I guess I will quit complaining. Besides, I can entertain myself until we get there,” he muttered the last part to himself. 

 

When they had reached their destination, the three felt astonished. There was an enormous wall that was made of stone. At the top was a hanging cloth that was had a shape of the leaf. Sakura recalled seeing that leaf before. Below was an opening, and a man in blue and green looked at them. He appeared to be a guard. Naruto made note to look into what they were wearing. He thought it was kind of cool how he was wear a headband with metal on it. The piece of metal had the same leaf carved into it. 

“Whoa! So cool!” the blonde said out loud a second later. Sai nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head.

“It’s nothing much, tons of people in the village wear those..” he muttered. “Morons, come on.” 

Sasuke guided them to the entrance and he turned to the guard. “Uchiha,” he informed the other. The guard nodded and bowed, so Sasuke entered and the three followed them. Confused, Naruto squinted his eyes at the guard, then turned to Sasuke.

“Hey, how come he let you in? How does that work?” he asked. Sakura and Sai turned to Sasuke to see an answer. 

“Simple, he knew of my clan’s name,” he answered with a smirk. “The Uchiha clan’s name is a famous and well-known one.”

“Oh! So kind of like how the ‘Ino-Shika-Cho’ is a thing, right?” Sakura asked. Sasuke turned his head to them and raised an eyebrow. 

“They are still a thing even then? Wow,” he muttered with surprise. Naruto started to laugh. 

 

“Of course! And Sakura was best friends with Ino, remember?” he exclaimed.

“Sh-shut up! W-We still talk, you make it we don’t talk anymore. She and I are still friends.. That was just in middle school that we fought..” she muttered. Sai nodded and watched them. 

“So, can I ask what it is like in the future?” Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at the other two and they shook their head. 

“No, sorry,” Sai answered for them. So Naruto rubbed his head and gave a nervous laugh.

“Right, I guess it makes sense. Might damage the future or whatever..” Sasuke said.

They were currently walking down a dirt road path. There were tons of tall buildings of a modern style, except it wasn’t made the same way. It gave the three of them a slight nostalgic feeling. Unsure of how to feel, Naruto brushed it off while the other two decided to accept their fates. Soon, after they continued their conversations, the four of them reached to a fenced off area inside the village. Sasuke opened the fence and entered, allowing them to enter by holding the fence open. Naruto saw the empty houses were in the Japanese style. The blonde felt himself feel saddened. It was almost as if being there lead to this dark aura around them. So, Naruto felt his heart start pumping harshly. He felt like he was about to cry, but he knew that those weren’t his emotions. 

So, Naruto’s gaze soon fell onto Sasuke.


	5. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is kind of boring. I don't know why I wrote it, but it is the connection between the beginning and the actually story. So think of this as a transitioning. It will lead us into the full story plotline and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! :O Just imagine all of the tests and homework and summer distractions happening all at once. But, in the end. I finished it. And here it is~

It was yesterday when Naruto, Sai, and Sakura had arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a surprisingly large town. Nothing compared to the little village where they had found Sasuke at. Once they had settled in, Sasuke informed them how to live and make it through this time era as they were getting ready for bed.The trio even had clothes that were fit for them in the era.

It was morning now, and the three were trying find out what their goals were as they got settled into the day. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood in the dining room as Sasuke was in the kitchen cooking.

Sakura wore a red zipped up sleeves shirt. Underneath, she knew the shorts fit like bike shorts and over the shorts was a pink-gray apron. On her elbows was matching elbow protectors and she wore knee-high gray shoes. Accompanying those were some black gloves. She sighed as she looked into the mirror at her clothes.

“I hope you guys like your clothes. They were surprisingly inexpensive. .” Sasuke shouted from within the kitchen. The three were looking at each other’s new clothes. Naruto chuckled as a response. “I guess that means Naruto likes his. And you Sai and Sakura?” 

“I think it is fine, thanks Sasuke,” Sakura answered in a happy tone. It didn’t have the same appeal as her modern outfits, but she had to admit, it gave her some figure to show. Plus, it was also very easy to move around in. It didn’t feel uncomfortable or weird like she had imagined. So she felt relieved, much to her shock.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I hope you don’t mind me adding some extra details or rather, removing, Sasuke,” Sai spoke while cutting off the bottom of his long sleeved shirt. His pants were down to his ankle, and his sandals were the same as Sasuke’s, but gray like Sakura’s. 

Sakura sweatdropped at the sight of Sai cutting his top, but accepted it. Of course he would do that. Sasuke facepalmed as he heard the scissor cut the clothing.

Naruto laughed once more at the sight. The blonde wore a black and orange zipped-up jacket. On the back was a red circle and on one of the shoulders was a white circle with wooden sticks on it and a white cord. His bottoms were orange pants that ended above the ankle. He wore black sandals and a pair of black goggles on his forehead. “Thanks, Sasuke!” he cheered. His grin only seemed to grow more.

The black haired boy nodded. “Glad you like it, so much, usuratonkachi,” he replied. “I was thinking about having you wear a darker color, but I figured you might complain and want more colors, so I just grabbed something that was closest to what you were already wearing..”

The blonde nodded, still holding onto his grin. His eyes never looking away from his reflection in the mirror. The teen absolutely loved the color orange, and it made him feel comfortable and happy.

Sasuke was cooking in the kitchen, figuring he may as well cook for them since they were getting dressed. It was the three days ago that he had met them and it felt like he had already knew them for years. Especially Naruto. Something about him was something that he couldn't shake off. He had already contemplated last night before he fell asleep, but he drew no conclusions. There was no way they knew each other, right?

“So, what are we supposed to do? Other than looking for a way to return home, though,” Sakura asked in a small tone. She sat down on a chair near the dining table and crossed her legs. “I can tell that you are up to something, Naruto.”

The blonde nodded and switched to a serious look. “I think we should help Sasuke.. I don't everyone to think of him as a criminal or to have him die early.. It is obvious he was framed for a murder,” he whispered. “I don't know how to explain it, but I think Sasuke and the reason why we are here are connected, y’know?” 

“I can’t shake off the feeling that he is innocent, too. So we should come up with a solution to keep him from being framed, right?” Sakura suggested. Sai nodded in agreement. “Do you got any ideas?”

“Huh?” the blonde questioned. He paused and looked down at the ground. His expression showed he hadn't actually thought of it. “Nah.” 

Sakura sighed, of course he wouldn't have. “So, want me to think of one for you?” she asked. The blonde shook his head.

“No, I want to. I feel like I somehow dragged you guys into this,” he sat down in a chair across from Sakura, then Sai sat near Sakura, facing the blonde. “I want to help him, but I don't want you guys involved with anything dangerous..” he muttered while scratching his head. His expression then melted into a sadden one. 

“Naruto..” Sakura said, now showing sympathy. 

“We understand, but we also wanted to know so we are here to help you and Sasuke. Besides, if you get hurt, I don't think Sakura or myself would forgive ourselves,” Sai replied determinedly. Sakura agreed with Sai’s words. Naruto smiled and nodded once. 

“Thanks, guys,” he said while feeling determined.

It was then that Sasuke called from within the kitchen to announce that the food was ready and edible. So Naruto ran into the kitchen to see what he made.  
“Hey, wait! Is that what I think it is?!” the blonde exclaimed. The other two followed in after to him and also felt a slight bit of shock. “How come you can make ramen?! I thought it was recent!” he yelled. 

Sasuke felt his annoyance rise again. “Just shut up and appreciate it, and dobe, ramen has always been a dish I cook! And what do you mean by ‘it was recent’ ” he soon shouted at him. Turning his body to face him, clear aggravation was exposed. 

“Wah?! Hey! Teme..!” Naruto growled. Then Sakura placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder then squeezed it roughly. She clenched her teeth and one of her eyes twitched, feeling her irritation. 

“Listen here, just sit. And eat,” she threatened him with her tone of voice. Naruto felt chills run down his spine and nodded obediently and sat down. As she let go and let him run to sit next to Sasuke, she turn to make her way to the cabinets and gather dishes. “So, he was right..” she whispered to herself under her breath. Moments later, she decided to brush off the thought and focused on gathering the plates and forks. 

The girl brought in the utensils and bowls and plates and saw them getting the table ready. Sai was clearing the table with Naruto, while Sasuke was collecting the napkins and bringing the food to the table. 

~~~

“Woo! That was a great meal right there! Thanks, teme!” Naruto shouted with enthusiasm. He leaned back against his wooden chair, currently balancing on two of the chair’s legs. The smile on his face never seemed to let go. 

Sasuke sat on his side of the square table, he face felt like a stoic one. He nodded when his eyes went into contact with the blonde. Naruto’s excitement resembled of a younger child who had gotten a new toy. For some reason, that gave Sasuke a weird feeling. He shifted a bit, trying to understand his emotion, but after a while of contemplating, he decided to brush it off. 

“Just don’t forget to clean up your mess,” Sasuke informed. He sat up from his spot and picked up his dishes. The others started to follow suit as they finished up. One by one, they gathered in the kitchen as Sasuke had begun to clean the dishes. 

Sakura had grown a smile when she had begun to look around. The room looked rather neat and cute, actually. The style of the kitchen was simplistic and very old-fashioned. Though, it somehow looked pleasing to the eyes. It was nothing far to extravagant. For example, it had a small picture of Sasuke and a man with long black hair. It was then that the picture had really caught her attention.

“Wait a second, why does that man look familiar? And another thing, how advanced is this village?!” she exclaimed. She clearly looked perplexed. 

Sasuke sighed as he turned off the faucet. He begun to dry his hands, then turned to face her. Naruto and Sai had stopped their chatter from helping him put dishes away. “What do you mean? That man is my older brother, Itachi. And he disappeared soon after my parents had disappeared,” he answered. He just wanted a calm and normal morning. Well, as normal as it could get when you have three foreigners that claim to be from the future. The raven haired teen then shuffled his way into the living room so that they could sit. He reached into a drawer near the doorway by the front door. 

Still baffled, Sakura followed him. “So, that was your older brother?” she asked in a calmer voice. Suddenly, she felt guilty. Sakura’s face had turned to a not-so-subtle expression of displeasure. “I-I’m sorry, I should have asked, it must be so-” 

“No, it’s fine,” he cut her off. However, he made no eye contact with her, and she felt like she should apologize without the use of words to make things better.

Then Sai and Naruto had followed in. “Hey, what’s up? Sakura-chan, are you okay?” Naruto asked. He looked directly at her, then turned his face back to Sasuke. Now he was confuzzled. “Did something happen and I missed it?” 

Sasuke shook his head and gestured that they sit. Sakura sat across from Sasuke, so she could see him better. Then Sai sat next to her, and Naruto next to Sasuke. Confused, the blonde had tilted his head. He looked one more time at Sakura, then at Sasuke. He had concluded to drop the subject. 

“Alright, now let’s go over this one more time,” Sasuke begun. He opened a folder of papers. Inside of it contained packets and many separate pages of different types of paper. There was even maps with red markings on it. To Naruto, this felt like it was a some sort of an adventure. It had made him feel like he was a ninja or that he was on a secret mission. Then again, he kind of was on a secret mission. This was crucial information that could depend on the teen sitting right next to him! 

“Sakura, you will approach this girl named Hinata Hyuga. She is from a prestigious family and she should hold plenty of information that would turn the mission in our favor,” he started. She nodded. 

“Right.”

“And Sai, your job is to find this boy named Shikamaru Nara. He is from a big named clan, the Nara clan. You can spot him with a girl named Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, the girl is a blonde and Choji looks.. Well-set,” he paused. Then he turned to Naruto.   
“And your job, Naruto.. is the most important of all.”

“R-Really?” the blonde felt himself getting really excited. Though, he tried his best to keep himself cool. I mean, why should he get excited? It isn’t like he is going to go fight a secret assassin and take their scroll or something, right? He isn’t.. Right? 

“Yes, so important, you will need to defend it with your life!” Sasuke suddenly looked really serious.

“Wait, what? Defend?” he asked. “Really? What am I doing?” Naruto then spoke loudly with an enthusiastic tone. He sounded way too excited. 

“Staying here,” Sasuke answered. Seconds later, Naruto found a smirk on his rival’s face. That bastard! 

“Tch, teme! What do you mean ‘staying here’?! I thought I was going with you?” he shouted. Naruto crossed his arms, he was officially pouting. 

“Clearly because I knew you would react that way, but hey. I seriously do have a task that requires you staying here,” Sasuke informed the other. “I will tell you what it is later, but I need to go over details and future back-up plans with these two. Just do me a favor and keep it down.” 

Naruto turned to looked the other way, clearly pissed. “Fine.” 

Naruto just had to wait to see what the bastard had in plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And I realized I really appreciate it when people comment, so please comment? ^^;


End file.
